


致缪斯

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: “我就曾对情人吐露我的爱情战栗着、哆嗦着，带着恐惧我让她完全看透了我的心但结果啊！她很快把我抛弃！”但丁想要见V，所以维吉尔满足了他的愿望。
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

  
“我说啊……维吉……”  
拉长的尾音被勺子搅了搅，盖着半拉薄被的男人趴在床上，裸露的皮肤上传递的全是爱欲气息，紫红色瘀痕和几处溃破渗血的地方明晃晃表达了凌晨床上的激烈情事。  
他故意当着维吉尔的面将圣代杯子捞到了床上，被满足繁殖欲与征服欲的雄性总是比平时更好说话，虽然皱眉看那个玻璃杯子滴滴答答往下淌水滴晕开水渍，但也没有再教训不懂规矩的弟弟。  
“床上不能吃东西？拜托，维吉，我已经在床上吃过很多次了。”  
但丁曾这么反驳过，隐藏在垂下发丝间的蓝色眼睛啜了笑意，“要定规矩前首先得自己不要犯吧，哥哥。”  
挖空中间，杯壁上黏满白乎乎的半融化粘稠液体，间或看得见草莓的颜色，但丁抽出被口舌含得温热的金色不锈钢勺子，说完了那句话“他呢？”  
一个人称，并不是在指尼禄，而是在谈论另一个跟维吉尔更亲密的人。  
“你想见他？”  
维吉尔反问，那些记忆，那些分裂成两部分的记忆，黑发的诗人与异端的魔王，所有的记忆都融合在一起，在等待但丁的时候，他花了点时间来整理。  
正视自己的内心，什么才是想要的东西，但丁对于“我”的意义是什么？  
黑发的诗人在脑海低语，最终他得到了答案，流浪漂浮的心终于得到满足，黑发的诗人这才沉沉睡去。  
这是他的一部分。  
“难道你还可以扑哧一下把他给切出来吗？”  
但丁发誓自己只是在草莓圣代的味道刺激下开了个玩笑，他没仔细想过这个，如果V重新出现，那么意味着维吉尔分割了自己的一部分，那么剩下的那部分会不会……  
这可是个很难的问题。  
“实际上，当我决定面对自我时……”维吉尔坐到床沿边，伸手触摸自己的弟弟，他们并不是只有争斗和撕咬，也有穿插的温情，“这就能做到了。”  
但丁以为维吉尔只是开个玩笑。  
然而第二天早上以挠着汗湿头发的但丁进一转浴室出来，靠着墙边站着的男性让他以为自己触摸了某种引起时空逆转的魔具。  
黑发，纹身，没有换过的装扮。  
是V。  
他不知道维吉尔到底是怎么让男人再出现的，但他意识到更严重的事情，原本还含了睡意的眼睛在瞬间褪去冗杂的情绪，只留下警觉。  
“难道清晨时的欢乐不比  
黑夜间的欢乐更为甜蜜  
难道青春时节不受制约的欢乐  
会把光明畏惧。”  
记忆中年轻诗人的嗓音与此时重合，丝绸般滑下最后一个音调，他缓步靠近但丁，他说“在此地，只有我和你。”  
哇……哦，他是没料到维吉尔来真的，但丁注视着V，好吧，他相信这个，尤里森的气息并不存在，在这里的人确只有他与V。  
黑发的诗人的手擦过但丁的脸颊，如此亲密似乎是第一次，之前在任务途中诗人有很多次想这样触碰但丁，可对方已经早早跑在了前面。  
他忍受魔力不断逸散逃跑，眼睛却贪婪将但丁所有的反应收入眼中，看着对方一步步验证自己的猜想，那份隐秘的爱情并没有随着时间的流逝消失，反而紧紧纠缠着等待开放的机会。  
虽然他只能注视着那朵爱欲之花的开放，但正如维吉尔所说的，他正视自己，接纳自身，所以他就是维吉尔，而维吉尔同样也是他。  
如果但丁想要见他，那么他就会来。  
这可有点像童话故事集里炫耀尾羽求偶的雄鸟了，V被自己的想法勾出一点笑，他对自己的弟弟耳语，催促还套着睡衣的男人不要再呆站在这里，否则那份早餐只能重新加热失去原本风味。  
  
“你们到底把对方藏到哪里去了？”  
但丁问，突然出现的V不是短暂的幻想，而是实打实拥有充沛魔力的存在，与此相对的，维吉尔倒是隐藏了所有的踪迹。  
他观察了V一段时间，也许之前他早该发现V和维吉尔的相似之处，天知道当V用手杖刺向尤里森时，他真的感到了席卷的愤怒与急切的悲伤，以为又要重现过去那些事情，那些让他在无数个夜晚只能蜷缩不断回忆更遥远过去的欢乐才能勉强抵抗的事情。  
只有黑夜和漂浮空气的尘埃知道收敛情绪的恶魔是如何痛苦，又是如何在黎明时分自欺欺人，他不流泪，因为内心是无边的荒野，有一些作为填补的色彩，但终究缺失刻入骨髓重要的那部分。  
然后维吉尔回来了。  
仿佛是梦。  
就像现在，他以为黑发诗人不过是个知晓某些故事的年轻人，尤里森的味道太强烈，他只有几个瞬间能感觉到V微弱的气味。  
“我并没有藏起来。”  
V回答但丁的问题，他比维吉尔更加乐于回答，但丁猜可能是切出自己一部分的时候开的口子会漏出太多情绪，又或者V修道士似的禁欲感让他更喜欢用语言表达。  
是的，V的出现让维吉尔和但丁每日固定甚至偶尔不止一次的性爱表出现了中断。  
“我一直都在这里。”  
“这里？这里是哪里？我可什么都没看见。”  
但丁借着这个机会摸上了V的身体，他们才结束了一次的短途旅行，黑发的诗人远比维吉尔看起来要年轻，他对街上的大部分东西展现了好奇，临近节日，玻璃橱窗中摆放的商品种类也多了起来，但丁有时候要绞尽脑汁才回答上V提出的每一个问题。  
他从V身上看到了小时候自己的影子，缠着维吉尔要求哥哥把东西给自己，渴望得到来自年长者的注意，不停对带回新奇玩意儿的兄长发问，吵得维吉尔不得不做一些行动来堵住他的嘴。  
V对于这个人类的社会有某种孩子般的天真。  
那么维吉尔呢？  
追求力量的路途上，自己的兄长是否有注意过这些再普通不过的风景，他是否也有对这些东西的求知欲，这些都无从得知……在那些他生存而维吉尔挣扎寻找自我的岁月里……  
如果他们普通长大，维吉尔会变成黑发诗人的模样吗？那个时候仍旧不太能读进去大部头文学作品的自己是不是会追在戴眼镜的维吉尔后面，故意把冰可乐放到书籍封面上，在年长者发怒之前贴上去，对易拉罐上滑下的水珠表示道歉，挤进维吉尔怀里撒娇，让年长者永远没有办法彻底忽视他甩掉他。  
维吉尔如果不回家，他就会跟上去。  
不过天真这个词和维吉尔能够搭配上吗？对于维吉尔来说，天真的应该是生活在人类世界的自己。  
但丁面对了尼禄探寻的眼神，他和V来得正是时候，温柔的女性似乎总是容易把饭菜准备得多一些，于是热情邀请了两个显然没有吃下午饭的客人。  
浇上浓厚肉汁的土豆泥向来是孩子们最喜欢的一道菜，哪怕是里面掺了豌豆和胡萝卜丁也没阻止他们的勺子，诗人学着孩子的样子，在柔软的泥中间搅出洞，舀进呈焦糖色的粘稠肉汤，接着就是拌匀，撒上一点点黑胡椒粉，最终大功告成。  
等了半天没有得到回答的尼禄在桌下踢了但丁，让他把黏在V身上的视线收回来——在房车上但丁和维吉尔眼神交流间流蹿的电流火花已经让他太阳穴突突直跳，他并不想在餐桌上也看见这个，即使另一个对象是V。  
在晚饭后，不打算使用阎魔刀也没有购买车票的两个人留宿在这里，尼禄将他的房间让出来，年轻人的床铺上有晾晒过后的气味，躺上去之后大脑会自动勾勒出画面——阳光与放置在洗衣机旁藤编的脏衣篓，拉扯起来的晾衣绳，和煦抚过的柔风，还有孩子们穿梭其中欢笑的声音。  
恶魔猎人开始困了。  
他想自己应该向诗人说晚安，但是眼皮和盘旋的困意显然不想让他如愿。  
尤其是在V的手臂环住他的时候，熟悉的安心感弥漫而上。  
“柔和的呻吟，甜蜜的叹息  
别把你眼中的睡意赶去！  
睡吧，睡吧，快活的小孩，  
万物都已微笑着睡下来。”  
应该说点什么的，比如在睡前念诗并不是哄人睡觉的正常方式，而且自己也已经不是孩童……  
但当V对他说睡吧的时候，传奇恶魔猎人还是陷入了安眠，他甚至来不及察觉那个落在他额头上的晚安吻。  
温暖甜蜜的梦包围着疲惫的灵魂，向他许诺一个永远不会离开的誓言。  
短途的旅行并没有带来多少疲惫，他和V总是错开一段距离，以一种特别的目光去注视走在前面的男人。  
但丁会想到很多，他捡起之前的发散的思绪，如果，如果那些事件没发生，他和维吉尔会有什么不同？他们还会有那段分道扬镳的时光吗，还是躲藏在某个隐秘的角落，避开父母的目光，去尝试亲吻，去抚摸对方？  
试图从V的身上找到所有问题的答案，诗人是鲜活的，他会说些晦涩或是直白的诗句，他会老老实实坐在餐桌上，保持过去良好的礼仪，又尝试学习其它。  
这就像一个矛盾，像老旧作风的贵族吸血鬼在赶时代的潮流，好让自己融入人群中，最终结果就是永远残留某种违和，只能靠找到同类才真心露出笑容，沉睡的情感得水开放。  
他们刚刚回来的时候，维吉尔踏入但丁的事务所，后者庆幸在自己离开的时候尼禄或者其他人有来打扫过，不至于太过邋遢，他当然希望维吉尔能够住下来，但是……如果他并不想，或者他想修整旧居，但丁想自己都会跟上去。  
追逐是疲累的事，可远比离别要好得多，趁他现在还有力气，他会追上去，会追上去，一定会。  
总得有人看着你的父亲。  
自己说的话也会立体声环绕在脑海中吗？  
对这个事务所整体评价不算太高，觉得某些地方的装饰需要做出改变，维吉尔用指腹擦了桌面，对但丁说去拿打扫工具过来。  
“啊？”  
中年男人呆滞地张张嘴。似乎没能理解维吉尔的话。  
“动起来，但丁，如果你想让这里能住人的话。”  
大概这个也是梦？  
被踢了小腿肚，维吉尔让他挪地方，不要傻站这里。  
传奇恶魔猎人在角落找到打扫工具，这都还是帕蒂留下来的，拖把接头已经有些松了，勉强对付着能用。  
花了比较长的时间把整个事务所收拾成了维吉尔眼中能够住人的模样，但丁表示这个时候一定要来份披萨。  
维吉尔没有反对，而是趁着但丁打外卖电话这个空档写了点东西，比如最基础的生活用品，填补空荡荡冰箱的食物，该重新换一个的水龙头，加固有点吱呀作响的窗户……  
他甚至以极为可怕的精确目光丈量了开裂墙缝的大小，判断是应该重新粉刷还是可以用墙纸覆盖。  
但丁瞄了那张单子之后抱怨自己本来就不怎么鼓的钱包即将面对接二连三的打击，叹着气付披萨钱，结果在第二天睡醒抓头的时候摸不到维吉尔。  
好吧，又是一个幻觉。  
自觉已经习惯这种维吉尔出现第二天消失的仙度瑞拉戏码的他舒展身体瘫在床上，除了自己的体温之外感觉不到其它，扯扯嘴角试图自嘲，安慰自己这个梦至少比之前的都要真实。他甚至和维吉尔共享了披萨，融化的芝士拉丝甩到维吉尔的脸上，他忍了又忍，结果披萨饼噎到自己涨红脸，变成了旗鼓相当的可笑。也许维吉尔当时又想说他愚蠢，只是那都是梦，他现在就只是个做了美梦之后不得不醒来的中年男人。  
还可以重新再睡过去。  
他这么想。  
没有重新出现的维吉尔，没有念着诗委托任务黑发的V，没有吸食人血缠绕的树枝，普通的一天，普通的早上，普通的一个人，再普通不过了，他可以承受这个。  
如果之后醒过来还不到晚餐时间的话他甚至可以给尼禄打个电话，告诉年轻人自己做的梦，提醒孩子注意流浪汉。  
他想为自己这样的幽默笑一笑，不过面部神经显然不怎么配合，最终只能放弃这个想法选择翻身。  
强迫自己入睡，重新回到黑暗里。  
太过真实的梦让人无法排解，他甚至已经不去想那一点可能性。  
直到柔和的香气唤醒了他，烤制得恰到好处的面包是街上某家面包店的得意之作，罐头玉米甜汤不需要太多的步骤就可以吃到，还有藜麦三豆沙拉，里面有他会挑出来塞进维吉尔盘子里的白灼西兰花。  
维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔。  
维吉尔把薄薄的钞票按在他手心里。  
“什么？”  
“你认为是什么？”  
哦，这次的幻觉甚至会说话。  
幻觉先生叹气之后给了他一个吻，在额头，和过去一样，为了安抚自己闹个不停的弟弟，维吉尔会这么做。  
但丁用另只手摸了摸自己被落了吻的地方。  
柔软的唇，这个也可以被自己幻想出来吗？指头在那块皮肤上摩擦，直到那里变红。  
维吉尔猜想也许半魔人睡得太久会短暂变傻，他弟弟就是一个典型例子，所以抬起手给但丁被喂了一嘴西兰花。  
记忆中的影像重合，但丁皱着眉想把绿色的东西吐出来，被维吉尔及时捏住嘴巴，逼着他好好咽下去。  
“我接了委托。”  
这句话冒出来的时候但丁正在就冷水洗那两个盛放甜汤的碗，心里计算应该交多少水电费，他不知道这个算不算维吉尔的解释。  
所以他回答这很好。  
两个人就这样磕磕跘跘勉强走上正轨，如果是维吉尔准备单独解决的委托，他会在醒来后一把将还在沉睡或者顶着青紫吻痕才刚刚睡着的但丁推醒，然后死命拽着被子的但丁迷迷糊糊口齿不清地和维吉尔说早点回来。  
维吉尔只能一次又一次把但丁的手从对方以为是被子实际上是他的大衣上拿开，重新给睡不安分的弟弟掖好被子角。  
“你在想我。”  
回忆过去让人入迷，他撞到了突然停下的V身上。  
诗人是那么自信。  
事实就是如此，所以但丁爽快承认了。  
“我就是在想你。”  
维吉尔总是轻易就能入侵到他柔软的地方，不管哪方面都是。  
总而言之，维吉尔停下来了。  
没有放弃对力量的追求，但是他停下来，捡起扔在地上的杂志，收拾躺在沙发不动弹的弟弟，在墙壁上腾出位置安装书柜，去集市买两人份的蔬菜肉食，多了靠在一起的漱口杯和牙刷，以及被逐渐填充起来的衣柜。  
这是，一个家。  
“寻找爱情  
在对他人苦难的怜悯中  
在对他人烦恼的柔情安慰里  
在黑暗的夜晚和大雪纷飞的严冬  
到孤苦无依者的身边去把爱情寻觅。”  
“哦，老哥，这可真不像你会说的话。”但丁耸耸肩，黑发的男人欺身过来，那双眼睛……那双眼睛和维吉尔一模一样，光是视线已经把但丁钉在了巷子冒青苔的砖石墙上。  
“我一直在害怕。”  
害怕？这个词汇听起来还真是新鲜。  
“我爱我的弟弟，我爱我的半身，但是他是否也同样爱我。”  
停下来的男人用那张嘴问，只有垂下来的一点略颤的发梢尾暴露他的内心。  
自己的年纪应该不适合把这个东西挂在口头说来说去了，但丁想，可他现在就想和V接吻，或者做爱，为了掩盖他红透的耳朵和发烫的脸，行动总比张口结舌试图从那个目光注视下挤出不成调的词好得多。  
但是，但是，见鬼的他的确爱维吉尔。  
爱他哥哥的一切。  
无论是他本人，还是黑发的诗人，甚至是盘虬错节的尤里森。  
他都喜欢。  
怎么可能去拒绝呢？  
当维吉尔决定停留，将共同生活所需要的东西按在他手心伤口，像一个人类一样生活的那一刻起，已经不需要更多了。  
他们在事务所的沙发上做爱，但丁用灵巧的口舌去服侍诗人的阴茎，牙齿咬住拉链往下，解放的半勃性器大小并没有如但丁想的那样，略微一比划就知道和维吉尔差不了多少，他还以为会有些不同呢，毕竟从外表上看，稍微显得更加柔和些的V并非拥有这种超标东西的样子。  
V并没有催促他，而是任由他用缓慢的动作去贴近那根性器，因为没有过多的使用经验所以还呈现出点幼嫩的颜色，他用手弹了弹前端的液体，拇指捻起一点儿，接着伸出舌头舔舐，几乎没什么腥味。  
混合了唾液的粘稠自然而然拉出丝线，但丁并不知道自己现在的模样看起来有多糟糕。  
敞开的领口在这个动作之下根本遮不住什么东西，阴影淤积的沟壑和鼓起的乳肉，这算是某种视觉强暴了。  
设想中是柔软的交融，然而那根勃起的性器只在但丁的臀缝滑了会就直接插进去，没有足够润滑以至有种滞塞感，V拍了拍但丁背，手指顺着脊柱一节节往上数，直到但丁在安抚中放松下来，开始往下坐更多，咬紧的甬道也随着主人吞下去，这个体位倒让V省了点力气去找骑在身上人的敏感点。  
所以他咬了送到嘴边的乳头，用撕扯恶魔血肉的肌肤去研磨拉起，听但丁不住抽气，下方越收越紧，又在顶点时骤然放松，重复多次之后，分泌的肠液已经能让进出顺利。  
诗人用手指，用嘴唇，用声音去描摹此时此刻同他紧贴肌肤的缪斯，两人的身体每一寸都被汗水淋湿，亲吻，交媾，原始的野性不断流窜，像酒神狂宴上持葡萄藤杖的祭司口中吟诵出的下流而淫荡的诗句。  
但丁几乎被颠出眼泪。  
V会把那些隐藏在深处的东西露出更多缝隙给他看，让他看到维吉尔的一切，如同他深爱维吉尔那般，维吉尔也在爱他，真挚偏执热烈滚烫，是冰层下熊熊燃烧的蓝色冷火，缝隙，更多流淌青蓝高温岩浆的缝隙，更多的感情，他要被带韵脚的话语烫伤耳朵，整个人融化在V身上。被铺天盖地快感和情动淹没的但丁试图张嘴以求得呼吸，V捉住他的舌头，成了触碰缠绕舔舐滑弄的狡猾蛇类。  
爱情，从古至今被无数次赞颂，然而却远不能概括全部的感情。流淌的时间中充斥放浪的淫叫和沉重的喘息，那是神袛的金色竖琴一弦弦拉满倾泻而出的音符，更多的刺激打穿支撑的骨骼捅出髓脂，用淫欲快感填充空洞。陶偶，泥人，创世神吐出气息赋予这些生命以成为人类，他和但丁是同根同源的泥土与水，融化，揉捏，最终紧紧嵌合。  
阴茎在鞭挞内部，翕合的肠肉跟不上冲撞的频率，泛出酸软的腰靠V紧抓的手勉强支撑，当情绪的激素彻底交融后，这就是最佳的催情剂，但丁试图从V那里找到更多的性爱控制权，他以为黑发的诗人会稍微好说话那么一点。  
可他也是维吉尔。  
这很维吉尔。  
维吉尔难道应该是个形容词吗？  
胡思乱想的半魔遭了殃，更加快速的抽插，猛然吸气是最后的声音，停滞半晌之后听到的是更多的粘腻声，从交合处传来。  
V松了手。  
但丁向后倒下去。  
深色的地毯接住他的身体，西风神席卷过后的狼藉尽数展现，赤裸身体的缪斯在情热与冷气交织抚过身体后短暂抽搐，但这只是开始。  
承受更多，剥出更多，黑发诗人用膝盖顶开但丁酸软的腿，地毯吸走那些汗水，却挡不住下腹部的湿滑粘糊，克利奥帕特拉七世用地毯裹住赤裸以体现最大的诱惑，躺下的男人却以更直接的方式舒展他作为魔王祭品与诗人灵感的魅力。  
准备第二轮。  
他们当然会有其它的玩法。  
但以后有更多的机会，现在他们只想更加的，更加的拥抱对方，灵魂，肉体，将这些东西重新揉碎血骨交融。  
“我即是他，他即是我，我用他的眼眸注视你，而他用我的嘴巴来倾诉爱。”  
所有的记忆与面容重合了。  
爱与恨与一切。  
“你听见我爱你了吗？”  
胸腔中跳动的心脏是生命的证明，它冲破了所有怀疑，以势不可挡的气势砸碎在寂静深夜中让但丁醒来去抓维吉尔手的噩梦，也反之让半身去疏解了那些缠绕周身的漆黑雾气。  
他在这里，滚烫的，完整的，鲜活的，他们将一起面对之后所有的泪水欢笑。  
一个人从出生直到死亡，  
真正的微笑只能有一次。  
而在这次微笑笑出之后，  
一切悲痛便完全停止。  
在树顶的那次微笑，尘埃落定，维吉尔会和但丁永远在一起，他们是注定相交相融的造物，是古老的灵魂伴侣。席卷风暴奏响猛烈乐章的男人面对自己所有情感，包括那些藏起来的隐秘，他抓住弟弟的手，他会留下，他许诺，他会留下。  
扰人的痛苦拼命逃窜，被刀光切碎消融。  
  
  
  
第二日的清晨，但丁看到了维吉尔。  
他光明正大袭击过去，在维吉尔伸手的前一秒狡黠微笑“我也爱你，维吉。”  
像过去一样烦人，他可以说上无数遍，如果太过头了，哥哥会换个方式把他揍出血，堵住他喋喋不休的嘴用行动来诉说。  
在这次微笑笑出后，  
一切悲痛便完全停止。  
  
  



	2. 颂西风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从另一个角度来看，向维吉尔展示自我的但丁。

西风神，你用冰冷权柄席卷大地，  
雨水是你的挚友，  
当你走近，  
羊羔旁的玛丽却为此欢欣。  
  
维吉尔想，但丁过去有这么多的话吗？  
下午六点三十二分五十八秒，阎魔刀将他们带回了人间，花了三分四十一秒确定身处何方，接着但丁找到了回事务所的路。  
原本是很正常的行走。  
但丁的鞋跟被凹凸不平的地面挂了一下，接着他面部毛细血管开始扩张，里面泊泊流淌的红色透出来，咬住唇，齿痕很快就消失了，握紧的拳头和试图绷紧从喉咙里挤出那么一点儿声音。  
跟他并排走的维吉尔用余光将这一切全都收入眼底，记忆中有关于但丁的画面重现，他在比对但丁的反应意味着什么。  
是争吵，指责，紧张，想要驱赶还是别的什么。  
“也许他只是想和你说些什么。”  
黑发的诗人在他心底说，尤里森对此不屑一顾，顽固的认为无论弟弟说什么只要回答更多的力量为了力量之类的就能堵住对方的嘴。  
“这条巷子晴天的时候会有小贩过来，带着点新奇玩意儿，比如价格比外面低了一半的宝格丽香水。”  
他没想到自己的半身会说起这种香水话题，试图捕捉话语里的深意，就听见但丁继续往下说“当然其它牌子的也有，有人会追像这样的小贩，打碎的香水瓶里刺鼻的香味会溢满整条巷子。”  
维吉尔也许应该回答但丁的话，但他没有选择这个，很明显他的弟弟也没指望，仍是自说自话。  
“柑橘味，对，应该是柑橘味，你还记得我们吃的那个桔子吗？有点儿像那个。”  
落日余晖只穿了点过来，巷子两边墙的阴影被拉得极长“我承认魔物的血肉中蕴含魔力，但我们可以尝试一点别的食物，如果你同意的话，我想离这里三条街的那家面包店应该不错，帕蒂说过几回……”  
絮絮叨叨的话自然而然流泄出，他甚至开始说起了保鲜袋装的牛角面包，刚刚出炉的时候一切开会有看到融化的黄油，咸甜味交融，可以配上黑咖啡，手磨的可能不太行，但速溶的可以在事务所冲泡，只要比冰山还冷酷的资本家没有停掉水电煤气。  
“图书馆，我想想，对，应该在那边。”  
维吉尔并不讨厌但丁的吵吵嚷嚷，因为弟弟想要来自他的注意，但现在并不是这样，但丁已经得到了他所有的注意，他想不出为什么但丁要和他说这些。  
尤里森负责给他找那个桔子，青皮透黄的略扁呈圆形的果子，但丁要他那一份，维吉尔说不，但丁有他自己的一个。同往常一样的争抢，手指把皮给戳坏，橘皮油挥发，最后溅在但丁眼睛上，男孩红透的兔子般可怜兮兮半睁着看哥哥，维吉尔不得不领他穿过走廊去洗掉，然后在他喊痛的时候给他在眼皮上盖个痛痛飞走的吻。  
V在回忆但丁说的那家店，他来委托的时候究竟有没有路过，店门口是否真的放了块写满今日推荐的黑板，金黄酥脆的面包表皮刷上蜂蜜混枫糖浆会是但丁喜欢的那一款吗？  
世界有那么多未知，其中也包括了但丁说太多话嘴巴发干却仍旧喋喋不休。  
“它修过很多次了，每次只要上点油就不会那么响，我想我应该带你去看看之前那辆敞篷车，只是现在它不在这。”  
前者的它说的是事务所的大门，后者的它成了债务的牺牲品。  
“可以直接跨进来，另一个你已经来过了，所以你应该还有记忆？”  
在他要回答这个问题的时候，但丁没有给他机会“开关，开关，我摸到了，只要有交上水电费那么这些都能用。”  
窗户已经提供不了太多的照明，所以需要灯光，感谢有腾出一份钱交上水电费的尼禄，他让但丁开灯的动作不至于成为尴尬，老旧的风扇吱呀呀响了一会才老实工作，虽然这个季节用不到这个。  
“桌子很好，很结实，没有用钉子，这把椅子也是。”  
放在另一边的沙发很旧了，上面甚至还有血迹，来自恶魔或者但丁自己，如果请家政公司来清洁，对方皱着眉开出的价格划得来重新买一个。  
楼梯上也有重新修理过的痕迹，水龙头彻底报废，碎了一点的镜子用胶带随便应付过去，吧台，酒瓶，还有霓虹的牌子，墙壁上偶尔有品位偶尔没品位的装饰，魔具，楼上是卧室，不算太满的衣柜，还可以再装下再多一份的衣物，最值得表扬的是干干净净像是没有人睡过的单人床和上面不起球的床品。  
比上不足，比下有余的程度。  
“我觉得这些都很不错，我住在这里。”  
但丁这么说“用我自己的钱，选了我喜欢的东西。”  
包括那些颜色鲜艳藏在衣柜角落的衣服以及挂出来特殊定制的衬衫，等等。  
“也许某些地方是有点小毛病，但是冰箱很好用，里面应该放上草莓圣代，你想尝尝看吗？或者披萨，不过面饼会塌。”  
将事务所里所有他能想到的地方都介绍了一遍之后，但丁沉默了一会“至于我，维吉，我是但丁，曾经用过其它的名字，这是我的事务所……”  
你为什么还站在这里？  
黑发的诗人问他，你还不明白吗？  
你为什么还站在这里？  
异端的魔王问他，你还看不清吗？  
他是炫耀自己的雄鸟，他在展示力量，他在告诉你活在人间其实没那么困难，他虽然搞砸了一部分但是他在努力尝试，最后，他在邀请你一起生活。  
我向你展示我拥有的全部。  
我忐忑不安又满怀期待介绍我所拥有的一切。  
好的，坏的，悲伤的，喜悦的，过去的，未来的。  
我只是想告诉你，不要离开。  
“我想我的身份应该不用介绍？我和你共同有一个孩子，尼禄，他现在已经长大成人，我是你的弟弟……”  
但丁的声音越来越低。  
到最后，中年男人站在事务所中央，面对着靠门的他，过长的前额发遮了点蓝色眼睛，他不再说话，就那样沉默的注视。  
迫近的风暴笼罩了熔岩火焰。  
力量的完整。  
人性的呼唤。  
真正的完整向来需要彼此。  
大地与海洋相融，星辉与夜幕交织，藤蔓缠绕契合灵魂，就像小时候无数次的争吵打闹，血液，言语，掠夺，给予，他们总会在夜晚重归于好，小心翼翼又极为大胆地翻上对方的床，说这是一个惊喜。  
维吉尔想他们分开太久了，半身与伴侣的心不断向他重复，我希望你留下来，但如果你选择离开，我也会跟上去。  
禁忌的词语不适合在这里直说。  
所以维吉尔用行动代替了这个。  
“如果你想让这里能住人，那就动起来，但丁。”  



End file.
